


Cellphones

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to use a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellphones

Considering with the amount of hunts and research that Cas had been helping the Winchesters with over the years, Dean thought giving him a cellphone would come in handy. And it did, but teaching the angel how to actually use it was the complicated part of it all. Since this had been the longest period of time that Cas had been on earth at once for years, he didn't exactly have much of a clue how human things worked, and cellphones being the perfect example.

Dean was pretty sure it took nearly a half hour until Cas finally understood how to turn the phone on. 

"The green button, Cas, press the green one." Dean pointed at the bright green colored button on the phone's keypad. Cas looked at the phone as if it were the most confusing object he'd ever laid eyes on, but he followed Dean's directions and pressed the small green button. The screen lit up, and made a weird beeping sound, causing Cas to nearly drop it from the sudden noise.

"That's just the sound it makes when it's turned on, calm down." Dean explained, earning another confused look from Cas.

"Dean, it is impossible for an inanimate object to experience sexual arousal." Cas said, his serious yet confused expression still visible on his face. 

"Cas, that's not what I meant by 'turned on'. When the phone is powered on, it'll make that sound." Cas replied with a simple 'oh'. Dean only shook his head, and continued on with the next step of how to use the cellphone.

"Now, if you want to call me, or Sam, press the Menu button," Dean gestured to the symbol in the middle of the screen that looked like pieces of wood stacked on top of each other, "click on the contacts list, and select 'add new contact'." 

"Dean, I do not understand, what's a 'contact'? I thought it was something humans put in their eyes so they could see properly." Cas was still staring at the phone's screen, completely oblivious to how the thing worked, despite everything Dean was trying to tell him.

Dean sighed, this would definitely take a while. "Just let me do it, okay?" He snatched the phone away from the angel, and quickly typed in his and Sam's numbers in the contacts list.

"Alright, if you ever need to call one of us, just go back to the contacts list, highlight the name, and press the same green button that you did earlier, just don't hold it down." Dean explained, trying to make it sound easy as possible.

Luckily, Cas nodded, and waited for Dean to give him the next instruction.

"If you want to send a text, do the same thing, except select the option to send a text, not call. Try it." Cas opened the contacts list, clicking on Dean's name, doing as he said and selected 'text'. He typed a short message, and hit Send.

Dean felt his phone buzz inside of his pocket, he took it out and read the message.

_Hello Dean._

Typical Cas. Dean chuckled at the message, and clicked out of it, stuffing the phone back in his jeans pocket.

"Okay, I think you have it all mastered." Dean said, patting Cas on the shoulder.

"I have one more question, Dean." Cas asked, the phone still on the text option. 

"What about?" 

"How exactly do I take a photo?"

 

 

 


End file.
